Isabella
Isabella (イザベラ Izabera) also known as the Opal Sniper (オパール狙撃 Opāru Sogeki) is a pirate and the sniper of the Crimson Wing Pirates. Isabella is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join. Isabella was originally born on Amazon Lily and became an excellent warrior and huntress through tough and intense training. Wanting to see the outside world, she snuck on board the Kuja’s pirate ship in order to set sail and explore the world but ended up being mistaken for unused cargo and was thrown overboard. After narrowly escaping death, Isabella found herself on an unknown island and was taken to Desira by Kurenai Ichisoe who allowed Isabella to stay and become a member of her family. After encountering the Crimson Wing Pirates and working together with them to save her close friend, Isabella fell in love with the captain and joined him on his quest to set sail in the Grand Line. The Kuja see strength as beauty and witnessing Rio’s tremendous power captivated Isabella’s heart and she has declared Rio as her future husband, an act that caused a rivalry to form between herself, Angela Maybel, and Alidia Kosaka. Isabella is the official sniper for the crew and as such, her aiming skills are top notch, as she was known for her remarkable marksmanship even back on Amazon Lily. While relatively treated as one of the weaker and less known members of the crew, the World Government took notice of Isabella's potential as a threat when she performed an amazing feat of shooting an arrow towards an executioner and destroying his blade (thereby saving Alidia) across the Lunder Bridge at fifty meters away. A bounty of 150,000,000 has been placed on her head, giving her the second highest female bounty within her crew. Following the defeat of the Checkmate Pirates along with the Khaos Brigade, Isabella would go on to accompany her captain on one final voyage around the and become a world famous sniper before she returned to . Due to Rio's personality and popularity with other women, Isabella wasn't able to obtain her dream of becoming his wife but she was able to eventually win him over and had a child with him, his second daughter Scott D. Flora whom she now raises on Amazon Lily and wants her daughter to meet her beloved father. Appearance Pre Time Skip Coming from the Kuja Tribe, Isabella naturally has an "Amazon" like appearance and looks like a female warrior. She is a young, well endowed, curvaceous woman with short purple hair and opal eyes to match. Though she does look like a teenager (reaching a height of about 155 cm), many people have found it oddly confusing that she has such a voluptuous figure at such a young age and are scared to imagine what she’ll look like when she fills out. Isabella has the body she has at the moment due to her intensive training as a Kuja warrior and takes great pride in her figure, usually flaunting it towards Angela Maybel who gets jealous that all of her female crew mates possess such amazing figures. Isabella’s usual attire is quite proactive compared to her female companions. Her top consists of a brown bandeau below a sleeveless blue corvette jacket. Around her neck, she wears some sort of necklace that has six golden rings attached to it. Down below, she sports a traditional white and red loin cloth that is noticeably longer and covers her mid section. Like her necklace, two golden bracelets are strapped to her arms and she wears open heel sandals that twist around her ankles. Her last accessory seems to be a red and white hanker chief that is tied around her left arm. Post Time Skip Isabella’s change over the time skip was immense to say the least, so much so that hardly anyone recognized her during the reunion. Most notably, Isabella gained a noticeable jump in height and now reaches a height of 173 cm, making her about as tall as Bryan. Most likely to get Rio’s attention, she decided to let her hair grow out and it now reaches past her waist all the way down to her thighs and covers the right side of her face with a portion of it. In terms of muscle development, Isabella has gained a slightly more defined and toned physique and sports a wider and curvier frame than she did two years prior. Her face has become more narrowed and she looks much more mature and older (some even say seductive) compared to her younger appearance. As Tidus has observed, Isabella went from having a developed body with a cute face to having a developed body and now a hot face, though this earned him a comical smack from Isabella. In terms of clothing, Isabella made a noticeable but not too drastic wardrobe change. She still wears the same bandeau she wore before but now instead of wearing her blue jacket, she wears a singular black shoulder top. Her previous loincloth has been replaced with a black pair of underwear underneath a black loin cloth that is strapped by a brown belt. Instead of the blue sandals she wore before, she dons a pair of brown sandals that wrap themselves around her ankle like before. Isabella’s new change in attire and decision to grow out her hair has been theorized by many to be her attempts at trying to attract Rio’s attention, who said that Isabella has become much more beautiful than before, a compliment that made Isabella flustered and red from embarrassment. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Archer Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Female Category:Knife User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Kuja Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:One World Category:Rio's Love Interests Category:Desira